


Park Dates and Flowers

by kireiflora



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Flower Crowns, M/M, kagehina exchange2015, kagehinaexchange2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 19:45:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3353096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kireiflora/pseuds/kireiflora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is for number 15 for the Kagehina exchange! I was told flower crowns and embarrassed blushing cuties. Sorry I'm 100% incapable of keeping angst out of anything more than a few hundred words long! I kept it down to just a couple paragraphs instead of doing a long bit about it though (I was going to have them have an actual fight about it then decided no, I need to do FLUFF).</p>
    </blockquote>





	Park Dates and Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> This is for number 15 for the Kagehina exchange! I was told flower crowns and embarrassed blushing cuties. Sorry I'm 100% incapable of keeping angst out of anything more than a few hundred words long! I kept it down to just a couple paragraphs instead of doing a long bit about it though (I was going to have them have an actual fight about it then decided no, I need to do FLUFF).

“Why did we come to the park again?”

“Bakayama because no one else would!” Hinata grinned up at him, interlinking their fingers.

“Still not so sure about that.” he muttered, pretending he wasn’t blushing faintly.

Hinata grinned at the blush, making him blush was one of his favorite past times. “Plus they have swings here and you promised you’d push me on them!” he looked ahead as if he could see them from where they were.

Kageyama looked at him out of the corner of his eye and smiled; there was something about his enthusiasm that was contagious, not to mention he looked so cute when he got all excited, he looked away as Hinata looked back up at him, not wanting to get caught staring. “I suppose I did. You are short enough to pass as a kid.” he smirked.

Hinata pouted up at him, “Bakayama that’s not nice! We’re on a date!”

Kageyama looked back down at him, “If you can call me ‘Bakayama’ I can call you short.” grinning inside at the pout. He would admit to being difficult sometimes just to see it.

“Fine I won’t anymore, _Tobio_.” he replied, watching him out of the corner of his eye for his reaction to his first name as he turned forward again.

“T-then I won’t either, _Shouyou_.” he was proud of mostly quelling the stutter that wanted to escape.

Hinata flushed brightly at his own name, he really should’ve seen that coming. The stutter was worth it though. ”A-and no dumbass either!” he huffed.

“Mmm.” he agreed.

“Shouyou?”

“Noya-senpai!” Hinata grinned, “What are you doing here?” he ignored his boyfriends attempts to pull his hand from his.

“Practicing my dives! The grass is soft.” he grinned, slinging an arm around his kouhai’s shoulders.

“But...your clothes are completely grass-stained.” he pointed out, stumbling to keep his balance as Kageyama finally managed to pull his hand away from his. He turned to pout at him.

“So what are you two doing here?” Noya asked, tilting his head.

“I convinced Bakayama to push me on the swings!” Hinata chirped.

“Oh? This I gotta see!” he jumped up. “Make him push me too!”

“Not on your life.” Kageyama muttered.

Hinata pouted, “Show some team spirit!”

“Not when it involves swings.” not to mention he wasn’t pleased with his boyfriend for refusing to let go.

Hinata sighed, “Sorry Noya-senpai, he probably won’t even push me if you’re here.” He knew Kageyama was less than pleased at Noya’s arrival, and while he could convince him to push him with him there he’d rather make him happy and convince Noya to leave.

“Ah, I wouldn’t want to ruin that for my kouhai! I’ll go take a lunch break so he doesn’t have to worry about me.”

“Thank you Noya-senpai!” he grinned as he watched him run off. “See all good Tobio…” he looked up at him, trailing off at the upset look on his face. “...I’m sorry.”

“I’ve told you I’m not comfortable with coming out Hinata!” he snapped. “Why do you insist on ignoring that?!” he demanded.

“I-I...I’m sorry Kageyama. I just...forget sometimes that not everyone is like my mom.” Kageyama hadn’t wanted to tell her until Hinata explained he’d already come out as gay and she was supportive. “And I want to show you off because your my boyfriend. I’ll be better about it, I promise!” he looked up at him determinedly. “But...I really think the team would be fine about it...when you’re ready that is.” he looked down as he continued. “We can just go home if you want.” he added.

 Kageyama sighed, Hinata had an amazing mom, he was jealous if he was honest. “You’re forgiven, but only if you do let go in the future.” he watched as Hinata nodded quickly, hair bouncing with it. “Dumbass we aren’t going home.” he muttered, squeezing his head for a moment before reaching down to grab his hand.

Hinata grinned widely, swinging their arms as he tugged him into walking again. “You’ll still push me?”

 “I said I would.”

 Hinata beamed up at him, leaning up on his tip toes to peck him on the cheek. “I have the best boyfriend ever!”

 Blushing, he looked away. “Stop being sappy.”

 “But I looooooooove you~” he grinned, practically skipping as he tugged him along. “There they are!” he pulled his hand from his and ran over, leaping onto the swing. “Push me!”

Kageyama rolled his eyes slightly as he went around to his back, pushing him forward.

“Higher Tobio!” he whined.

“I don’t want to push you off dum-Hinata.” it was bad dumbass was becoming a pet name right? right. Nevertheless he pushed him harder, smirking at the unprepared squeal.

“I wanna jump off at the top anyway!” he grinned over his shoulder at him.

“Dumbass you’ll hurt yourself!” he couldn’t with hold that one.

“Not if you catch me Bakayama~” he sing songed.

He huffed, slightly red faced, as he continued pushing him. And well, if his hands slipped a bit lower every now and then it was hardly his fault, he did have to keep moving back to avoid getting hit by the swing.

Hinata blushed everytime his hands ‘slipped’ but didn’t say anything, whooping with joy as he got higher and higher. “Kageyama-” he nearly bit his tongue as the swing bumped coming back to earth. “-I’m gonna jump soon!” he added. He’d always loved swings and getting that bump meant it wouldn’t go much higher.

“Don’t you dare!” he objected, eyes wide, accidentally pushing him a bit harder.

“I told you I was going to!” he called back. “You’d better run around I’m doing it this next time!” he added, twisting slightly to keep him from grabbing the chain to stop him as he came back. “Woaaah!” he gripped tighter, that wasn’t his best idea as the swing went a bit wild.

Kageyama bit the inside of his lip, running around to the front. “Dumbass! Don’t you dare jump until its going normal again!”

Hinata nodded, it only took a few swings to get it back to normal and he grinned widely as he started swinging forward. “Here I coooome!” he pushed off the swing at the top of its arc. The moment of weightlessness was always worth it, even if he accidentally flew into a tree that one time.

Kageyama's heart nearly stopped he was sure, watching him jump off. He wasn’t quite sure how to catch him exactly, so he just put his arms out, braced himself, and hoped for the best.

He wasn’t quite sure how but somehow Hinata managed to land on Kageyama, wrapping his legs around him and squeaking. His arms tightened around his back as he tried to keep his footing before he fell back onto his butt. “You okay Kageyama?” he asked worriedly.

“You scared the shit out of me Hinata!” he huffed, shoving him off so he was sitting in his lap, arms still wrapped tightly around him. “No more jumping off swings like that!”

“Okay…” Hinata nodded slightly, wrapping his arms around him. “Hey! I know a nice place here!” he remembered suddenly. “C’mon.” he added, attempting to get to his feet and pouting as Kageyama wouldn’t release him. “Kageyamaaaaa.”

“I-you can still swing if you want…”

He shook his head. “No I wanna show you somethiiiiiing!” he pouted. “Maybe I’ll swing another time.” he added thoughtfully, tilting his head. “But for now,” he grabbed Kageyama’s hand and started tugging him off. “I can show you the world~” he sing songed, unable to stop himself.

Kageyama snorted, “I don’t wanna see it.” he replied straight faced. It was only a moment or two before the two of them were laughing, Hinata stumbling over his feet as he tugged him along.

 _I’m really lucky…_ he thought, looking back at him. _He’s not like this around other people...just me. It makes me feel all warm inside._ he blushed slightly at his thoughts. _I’m special to him._ he squeezed his hand tightly, trying to convey through that alone how much he loved him. _He tries but he’s not relaxed around the others, but he is around me._

Kageyama blinked slightly in surprise. He still wasn’t sure why exactly the shorter did that, but he knew there was a reason. He squeezed back slightly, maybe one day he’d understand all of his boyfriends little mannerisms.

He beamed back at him. “Here we are!” he added, pulling him between a few trees and into a clearing.

There was a wonky shaped stump in the middle, and all around it were flowers, Kageyama didn’t have a clue what they all were and he was sure Hinata didn’t either. He watched as Hinata hopped over the ring of followers and looked back at him expectantly. He rolled his eyes slightly but complied.

Once he was over Hinata tugged him and pushed him to sit on the stump. “Now close your eyes.” he stated.

“I thought you were going to show me the world, how can you do that when my eyes are closed?” he teased but closed them anyway. He heard Hinata moving around and after a moment he started talking, about anything that seemed to come into his head. From volleyball to baseball and basketball (due to his friends), to each of their teammates and as many people as he knew on other teams.

“And Kuro, well I don’t like him very much but Kenma does. He says we’d get along if we spent some time together but I’m not sure…” he trailed off. “Still closed?”

He’d asked that a few times, and Kageyama rolled his eyes behind his lids. “Yes Hinata.”

“I don’t have to see you to know you rolled your eyes then.” he stated.

“Well you brought me here to show me flowers, then made me close my eyes.” he heard a quiet hmm in response before he felt him climb up onto the stump. “Hinata if you push me off this so help me-”

“I’m not gonna push you.” he huffed.

There was a sudden breeze that whipped his hair against his eyes. He really needed to get it trimmed again. When it stopped he frowned, something was different.

“Okay you can open.” Hinata said, close to his ear.

He nearly jumped off the stump in surprise before blinking his eyes open. “So why couldn’t I look?” he looked over at Hinata and stared. “...did you make yourself a flower crown? Where did you even find sunflowers?” he knew those at least and that there were none here. He would admit Hinata looked quite cute with the circle of flowers on his head, a sunflower above each of his ears between all the other flowers.

“I thought you’d get mad.” he replied tilting his head. “There’s a few off that way,” he waved vaguely. “And I made you one too.” he added, looking off to the side blushing.

“Eh? Where?”

“On your head dummy!”

Ah that was what felt different. Hinata could be quite sneaky when he wanted to-wait he’s wearing a flower crown? He could practically feel the blood rushing to his cheeks. “What’d you do that for?!” he huffed, looking away.

“I-I thought you’d look cute with one.” he admitted, finding the grass around the stump very interesting.

Kageyama glanced at his hands and saw what he knew he would. He was fisting and slightly unfisting them over and over, fingers moving one at a time. “Oi Hinata!” idiot didn’t need to be so nervous about it.

Hinata’s head snapped up to look at him.

“So am I?” he fought to keep the blush away.

“Are you…?”

“C-cute?” he glanced away, tips of his ears burning.

“Y-yeah of course!”

“Well good.” he huffed slightly.

Hinata hid a smirk and pulled his phone out and snapped a picture of the pouting (he’d deny it but he was pouting) setter.

“H-hey!” he objected, blushing bright.

Hinata snapped another with a grin.

 “Dumbass stop that!”

 “But I need a new background!” he objected.

 “What if someone sees it?”

 “Then I’ll be mad they’re looking at my phone and make something up.”

 He huffed before smirking (ignoring the picture the spiker took) “I better get some of you too then!”

 The effect was instantaneous, Hinata dropped his phone blushing brightly. “W-why would you want to do that Bakayama?”

 “‘cause you’re cute too dumbass.” he snapped a picture of his own while he was still blushing.

 Hinata pouted (getting another picture taken) “Fine but you have to use one as your background too!”

 Kageyama blushed but noded. “F-fine!”

 It quickly devolved into a fight (careful of the crowns) to make the other blush and be cute so they could snap pictures.

 “Aw no way!” Hinata cried in distress.

“What’s wrong?” Kageyama froze.

 “I’m out of space! I can’t take any more pictures!” he showed him his screen with the message ‘unable to save’.

 “That just means I get more!” he smirked.

 “Bakayama that’s not fair!” he hummed in thought. “You can take more if we take them together!” he grinned, eyes bright.

 “I...fine.” he blushed brightly.

 He was blushing the whole time, it was one thing to take a picture of Hinata but another to take one of himself (with or without Hinata).

 It wasn’t really helpful that Hinata kept pecking him on the cheek or corner of his mouth right as he was taking the picture. Hinata claimed all couples did it and Kageyama denied it.

 Eventually Kageyama ran out of room as well and the impromptu photo-shoot was over. Hinata pouted about it before he grinned. “My mom has a digital camera! We could do this again some other time with it!”

 “Without your mom!” he exclaimed, he wouldn’t be able to stand that. After a moment he realized he’d agreed to doing it again and found his hands very interesting, wow did he really have a cut there?

 Hinata grinned softly and pecked him on the forehead. “Wanna go home now?”

 “Yeah lets go.” he stood up and jumped over the ring of flowers, turning back and gasping as Hinata got on top of the stump and launched himself over the flowers and into his arms. “Hinata!”  he stumbled. “That’s the se-”

 “You caught me!” he grinned widely, “You really caught me!” he threw his arms around his neck. “Walk me home I’m tired.” he yawned, attempting to climb up into his arms bridal style, it didn’t go well.

 “What if-”

 “I fell asleep and you couldn’t wake me up.” he pouted, “Pleaseeeeee Tobio?”

 He sighed, “Fine, just this once.” he effortlessly swept his feet out from under him to carry him, ignoring as he buried his face in his neck.

 He didn’t get many weird looks or comments. Maybe they thought Hinata was a girl? He was unsure whether to be relieved or pissed off about that.

 It wasn’t long before they arrived at Hinata’s house.

 “Oi dumbass-”

“‘m ‘wake.” he mumbled, leaning back and rubbing at his eyes.

 “...you really did fall asleep didn’t you.”

 “I-I couldn’t help it! You’re so warm and nice and-” a pair of lips cut him off.

 “Its fine.” Kageyama muttered as he pulled away. “But you should probably actually go to bed if you’re that tired.”

 “Carry me to bed. And stay.” he pouted.

 “Hinata-”

 “Tell your mom it got too dark for you to go home.”

 “I’ll carry you to bed then call my mom.” he replied.

 Hinata nodded and nuzzled back into his chest. “You’re so warm.”

Kageyama blushed slightly as he went up to the door. Hinata’s mom looked at her son and shook her head slightly, smiling and letting him pass.

 “Told ya she liked you.” Hinata whispered.

 He hummed and made his way to his room, setting him on his bed and fishing out his phone.

 Hinata drifted in and out of consciousness as he talked to her, grinning when he climbed into his bed, he turned and snuggled into his side.

 “Dumbass we should get changed.”

 “Too comfy.”

 “Under the sheets.”

 “Won’t get cold. You’re warm enough.”

 Kageyama sighed and wrapped his arms around him. “Fine. Goodnight Shouyou.”

 Hinata smiled, “Goodnight...Tobio….love...you…” he trailed off as sleep claimed him.

Kageyama rolled his eyes slightly, kissing his forehead. “Love you too.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I can totally see them trying to make the other blush just to take pictures all the time. Then it becomes a competition. 'I have 200 blushing Kageyama pics!' 'Well I have 201 blushing Hinata pics!'


End file.
